


Picture Perfect

by Quitalea



Series: Whumptober 2018 (Working Title cause I quite like where these are going) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Insomnia, Other, Slice of Life, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: Insomnia is not always your friend. Having understanding partners makes everything better, though.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written based on the third prompt, insomnia, from the whump tober 2018 list. Though these stories and ideas are becoming their own thing.

“Can't sleep?” Leah jerked in her chair and barely stopped herself from instinctively throwing the knife she'd been idly twirling. After firmly setting the knife on the desk between the overflowing pipes of paper she turned to set her most impressive scowl on the slip of a woman who moved from the doorway to the couch against the lone wall not dominated by bookshelves or windows.

“Do you want to die, Tina? Cause startling trained killers is how you die.”

Tina shrugged a shoulder before sprawling across the couch. A leg was thrown over an arm rest while the other was bent up to lean against the back. She sighed before moving her arms from where they'd rested against her chest yo dangle one off the side to barley skim the carpet and the other was thrown across her eyes to block the dimmed light from above.

“That doesn't answer my question.” Leah eyed Tina's form critically before sighing herself.

“No, and I already tried melatonin.” They relaxed in the silence before Leah broke it. “Tough shift?”

“Greg was resident manager tonight.”

“So, yes.”

“I'll be happy to see him gone. The district manager already reported him twice officially.”

“That's good to hear.” Tina hummed in agreement before curling up to face Leah.

“Paperwork?”

“It's the bane of people everywhere.” Which caused the two to burst out laughing for a bit. Once calmed Leah nodded. “With insomnia kicking my ass I figured I should get something productive done in my freshly acquired extra hours.”

“Is Sam not up too? Or Ryan?” With Sam also having insomnia and Ryan being on night shifts, as well, at the moment it was a reasonable assumption to make.

“Sam left two hours ago on a mission. Well, to go back up a mission cause a techy group got food poisoning. And Ryan's helping his sister move. So he's with her until Thursday.”

“Ah. Well I'm going to bed. You caught up enough to come cuddle?”

“You mind if I'm on my phone?”

“As long as the volume’s off or you have headphones.”

Leah nodded to herself as she got up and stretched her arms towards the ceiling. Reaching back down she idly pocketed her phone as she tugged her top back into place. A glance assured her none of the papers left out we're classified, but she locked the room and turned the security system on regardless when she tugged Tina out of the office.

Already being in a tank and lounge pants she went to sprawl comfortably in the middle of Tina's bed after depositing the woman herself in her bathroom.

A few minutes later Tina was back to starfish face down at the end of her bed.

“Get up here, you goof.” Leah chuckled as she shifted to drag her girlfriend up until she was curled around her legs with her head pillowed on Leah's stomach. “Sweet dreams, love.”

Tina returned the sentiment with a kiss to her stomach and an acknowledging mumble. Leah could only snicker as a warm fondness filled her.

She hoped moments like this could continue forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not finishing these in October itself. I didn't particularly have the motivation to write for a while now. But I have more spoons at the moment, and should be publishing most of the rest of the prompt list if not all of them soon.


End file.
